In conventional wind power plants, the nacelle rotatably disposed on the tower contains the generator units having the corresponding assemblies and can perform up to three turns before the nacelle is driven back. Strand-shaped operational functional elements, such as cables for the removal of generated energy as well as for control, condition monitoring, communication and the like, as well as hose lines etc., extend through the tower into nacelle and must therefore be positioned in an orderly manner and fixed, in particular in the region hanging out of the nacelle into the tower. To ensure operational reliability, cables and the like in the loops hanging in the tower must be kept at a distance such that they do not rub against one another during rotational movements. In the case of the large number of strand-like functional elements used in modern wind power plants, which functional elements must be accommodated in the strand passageways of a corresponding main body, that main body must have significant dimensions. This requirement regularly results in high manufacturing costs for the manufacturing processes under consideration, such as compression or injection molding of plastics or metal alloys, when manufacturing components of such a large size.